


From Seventeen

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday! From Seventeen 2015-2016<br/>UPDATE: S.Coups</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Seungcheol!

Seungcheol didn’t expect to spend his birthday alone. And he definitely didn’t expect for none of the members to wish him happy birthday.

He tried is best to not feel sad but he couldn’t help it. All he wanted was to spend his birthday with his second family. Wanting to see them, Seungcheol followed the suspicious music that echoed the company’s empty hallways.

“Kids?” Seungcheol walked into the dark practice room.

Seungcheol turned on the light and his vision was filled with a burst of colors. Sticky notes covered the walls of the practice room along with pictures of him and the members.  He grabbed one of the sticky notes that were surrounded by a picture of him and Jihoon. 

_Thank you for understanding._

Seungcheol walked over to the other member’s notes and read them carefully, a gentle smile on his face.

_Hyung, you know I love you, right? –Chan_

_Seventeen’s leader is Seungcheol hyung. –Soonyoung_

 “Happy birthday to you~” All the members walked in with a birthday cake in their hands.

“I thought you guys forgot!” Seungcheol walked towards in his members and blew out the candles.

“How can we forget?” Seokmin smiled at the older.

Of course, how could they forget? You don’t forget the ones you love, especially when you’re barely starting your adventure with them.

_Happy Birthday Seungcheol_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	2. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, 1004!

Jeonghan watches the leaves fall from the car window. The noise level is quieter than usual today which makes it easier for Jeonghan to relax and enjoy the view he wishes he could feel for himself. There’s something that Jeonghan has always liked about being born in the month of October. How the cold autumn wind feels against his skin or how the sky would also take colors similar to the leaves on the ground, maybe even Halloween.

All that thinking ends when the car stops, signaling that they have arrived to the dorm. Jeonghan sighs and reluctantly gets out of the car and climbs up the stairs. With the turn of the handle Jeonghan was surprised to see a small cake filled with candles illuminating the dark living room.

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Jeonghan, happy birthday to you~”_

“Make a wish!” Jeonghan lets out a loud laugh and hesitates to blow the candle, carefully thinking about his wish.

“Hurry they’re melting, hyung!” Jeonghan doesn’t need another second because he already knows his wish.

He wishes for more birthdays with the people he loves the most.

_Happy birthday Jeonghan_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	3. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hong Jisoo!

Jisoo’s fingers gently strum the strings on the guitar, a soft hum escaping his lips.

“Jisoo-yah, are you not going to the dorm?”

“I’ll leave in a bit.”

Jeonghan nodded and left the practice room. Jisoo sighs and mindlessly plays a lonely song on his guitar he made up along the way. It was always on his birthdays that Jisoo feels the loneliest. Not being able to spend this special day with his family was a sickness that not even company can cure.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol burst into the practice room, making Jisoo jump from the sudden noise that disturbed his thoughts.

“Hyung, let’s eat.” Seungkwan handed him a box of his favorite Chinese food.

“I brought the cake!” Chan carefully walked into the practice room with a nicely decorated box in his hands.

“Ya. Don’t drop it!” As if on cue, Chan tripped over nothing, causing all the older members to stop breathing for a moment. 

Silence.

Jisoo was the first one to interrupt the silence with his laughter, the rest of the members following along.

Jisoo mentally slaps himself for forgetting one important thing—Seventeen is family, too.

_Happy Birthday Jisoo_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	4. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Jun!

Jun’s fingers trace the piano’s keys before he presses down on them. A familiar tune rings throughout the practice room and Jun smiles. 

_Your smile is as sweet as honey~_

Lost in thought, Jun remembers his best memories shared with Seventeen. He comes to a realization that the memories of him and his members smiling are sweeter than honey. 

“Junnie hyung,” a familiar voice called out from behind him.

“Tell everyone I’ll be there in a bit.” Jun smiled to himself and continued playing the piano.  

“Well… umm… it’s not that. Take all the time you need! But it’s about your cake…” Minghao whispered loudly enough for Jun to hear. 

“What about it?” 

“Hansol burned it. We don’t know how but he just did. The members are wondering if you want something else or if you want us to go–” 

Jun bursts out into laughter and gets up from the stool he was sitting on. 

“I’m sure burnt cake tastes like honey when I’m eating with you guys!” Jun wraps his arm around Minghao’s shoulder and started walking back to the dorm. 

Only now has he realized what Teresa Teng meant. Jun met Seventeen’s familiar smiles in his dreams– the dream that he was currently living in. 

_Happy Birthday Jun_

_From,  
_

_Seventeen_


	5. Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hoshi!

For Soonyoung’s twentieth birthday, Seventeen went stargazing.   

“The stars look pretty tonight.”

All the members released their monotone agreements with the statement. 

“Are you sure this is all you want to do?” 

Soonyoung nodded his head and continued to stargaze.  

“Why do you like the stars that much?” Seungcheol sat up and looked at the younger. 

“They remind me of Seventeen… always shinning in the darkest nights.” He smiled slightly and closed his eyes to take in the summer’s fresh air. 

The members laid in silence and thought about what Soonyoung’s words meant. 

“Look!” Seokmin pointed at the shooting star making its way across the sky. “Everyone make a wish!”

All the members closed their eyes and began to make a countless amount of different wishes. 

“Hyung, what did you wish for?” Minghao asked Soonyoung.

“For Seventeen to shine like the stars.”

There will be times when Seventeen fall down like the shooting stars. But they have an infinite amount of chances to be reborn. The number of stars in the sky are not even close to the number of times Seventeen will shine brightly.

_Happy Birthday Soonyoung_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	6. Woozi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Jihoon!

On Jihoon’s nineteenth birthday it snowed.

“What are you doing?” Hoshi glanced down at Jihoon who was lying down on top of the freshly fallen snow.

“It’s beautiful.” Jihoon closed his eyes and embraces the small snowflakes that were falling on his skin.

“Jihoon! You’re going to catch a cold!” Jeonghan called out from their dorm.

 But the last thing Jihoon wanted to do was leave the world that was covered in white. In fact, getting sick was something that didn’t even cross his mind when he came outside at six in the morning. More shouting came from Jeonghan but Jihoon paid no mind to it.

The sound of snow crunching under someone’s feet came closer and closer but Jihoon ignored that too.

Well, that was until he felt a giant ball of snow land on his face.

“Hyung, your birthday breakfast is ready!” Chan dashed to Jeonghan’s safety and disappeared into the dorm, laughter echoing from inside.

Not a second later Jihoon was up on his feet chasing the younger, laughter erupting from his mouth.

These days may only come once a year but that’s what makes them so special. Because even though the snow will eventually melt, the memories won’t.

_Happy Birthday Jihoon_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	7. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Wonwoo!

The evening’s summer heat wasn’t enough to keep Wonwoo’s body warm.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Wonwoo waved goodbye to his members on the screen.

“Mmmmm get better! Happy birthday!” Seungcheol waved to the camera. The sound of the members wishing him a happy birthday in the background.

Wonwoo smiled one last time and pressed the end call button.

He looked out the window of his room and watched the sun start to set his eyelids feeling heavier each passing minute until he finally drifts off until another deep sleep.

_21:30_

“Are you guys sure it’s here?!” A familiar loud voice filled the empty neighborhood.

“Be quiet! You’re going to wake up hyung!” Another familiar voice spoke.

Curious, Wonwoo got up from his bed and looked out the window. A smile covered his face when he saw his members fumbling around with the stuff they brought for him.

Not being able to hold back his excitement to see his members, Wonwoo called out to them.

“You’re here?”

All their heads snapped in the direction of Wonwoo’s voice, smiles on their faces.

“We’re here!” Some started dancing and throwing hearts in his direction while other’s cringed and laughed in embarrassment.

Happiness settles in once more with familiar company.

To the members who are like superheroes and arrive when I need them most: thank you.

_Happy Birthday Wonwoo_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	8. DK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Sunshine!

“This is supposed to help your throat.” Seungkwan hands Seokmin a mug of tea, he bows slightly and takes a sip.

“Pretty early, huh?” Seokmin nods and glances at the clock.

7:19

“Happy birthday!”

Just as the sun started rising, all of the members walked into the living room wishing him happy birthday.

Seokmin’s smile, which was brighter than the sun, started to illuminate the once empty living room.

“How do you feel?” Seungcheol asked the younger as he took a spoonful of Junhui’s seaweed soup into his mouth.

Seokmin leans back on his arms and glances at all the members scattered around the room. Then, he looks out the window and gives the sky a long stare.

“You know the warmth the sun gives you on a day that’s supposed to be cold? That’s how I feel.”

Seventeen bursts out in laughter at Seokmin’s cheesiness. Of course, Seokmin does the same and laughs along with them.

But what they don’t know that what he just said really was the truth. Not only on his birthday, but all three-hundred and sixty five days of the year.

Seventeen gives Seokmin the warmth he has been seeking for his whole life.

Happy Birthday Seokmin

From, 

Seventeen


	9. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Mingyu!

Ah,” Minghao stopped before exiting the room. “Wonwoo-hyung wanted me to give this to you.”

“Chocolate?” Mingyu took the egg-shaped chocolate and examined it carefully.

“Happy Birthday!”

Without another word, Minghao left the room, leaving the birthday boy to himself.

Mingyu smiled to himself as he took the wrapper off the candy and popped it into his mouth.

Fifteen minutes pass after Mingyu finished staring at the ceiling thinking about all the good and bad times he had with Seventeen and how grateful he was towards all them.

Wanting to see everyone, Mingyu got up from his seat and entered the practice room. But to his surprise, the only thing that was there was a trial of egg shaped chocolates leading to the recording studio.

“What’s this?” Mingyu followed the trial while picking up the candy.

A single group picture frame sat on top of the desk with a small box and card next to it.

We didn’t know what to get you but we finally figured it out. Hurry up and come to the dorm, we’re all waiting for you!

-Wonwoo

The familiar feeling of warmth and happiness fill Mingyu’s stomach. All Mingyu can do is wonder what he did to deserve a family like Seventeen.

Happy Birthday Mingyu

From,

Seventeen


	10. The8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Xu Minghao!

Hoping for warmth, Minghao rubs his hands together and blows hot air on them.

“Heads!” Seungcheol calls out to the younger.

Before Minghao could move out of the way, a basketball hits his head.

“Oww…” Minghao flinches as Seungcheol runs over to him and rubs the spot he was just hit in. “Hyung… I’m cold.”

Seungcheol smiles and grabs Minghao’s hands and covers them with his own.

“Just wait a little longer, okay?” Seungcheol lets go of his hands and goes back to playing with the rest of the members.

Minghao lets out of a deep sigh and shrinks closer into his jacket. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting on the bench but for some reason, he doesn’t mind. The way the cold air hits his skin, how clearly the stars look tonight, all the way to the laughter echoing through the empty park.

_0:00_

The sound of the ball hitting the pavement stops and Minghao feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Minghao.” Jun held out a small cupcake with a single candle on it. “We’ll get you something better later on today…”

Minghao smiles and looks around to the rest of the members surrounding him.

Maybe it’s not as cold as he thought.

_Happy birthday Minghao_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	11. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Boo!

“Thank you all for my birthday wishes. Annyeong~” Seungkwan waved at the camera one last time before he clicked the ‘end broadcast’ button.

“We’ll be back in a bit. Happy birthday!” Wonwoo and Chan exited the Pledis office, leaving Seungkwan alone.

And once again, the familiar emptiness strikes.

Seungkwan sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Seungkwan doesn’t understand why he feels this way. He’s said everything he wanted to say but yet… Seungkwan feels as if he missed the words that mean the most.

_23:43_

Seventeen minutes before his birthday officially ends, he laughs at the small coincidence. Just as he started thinking about his beloved members, all of them burst into the office with a cake, loudly singing happy birthday.

“Make a wish!” Hansol placed the cake in front of Seungkwan.

“Thank you, guys…” Seungkwan softly whispers under his breath as he blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Seokmin licked the icing off his fork.

“It’s a secret!” Seungkwan smiled while he cut the rest of the cake. It wasn’t really a secret but it was something Seungkwan couldn’t express to his members. 

He wished that everything would stay the way it was.

Together with Seventeen—forever.

_Happy Birthday Seungkwan_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	12. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Vernon!

“Wake up!” Chan nudge the boy who was sleeping on the couch peacefully.

“Hmmm?” Hansol pulled the blankets over his head.

“It’s your birthday but all you want to do is sleep? Get up!”

“… It’s not like birthdays are anything special.”

Suddenly all the noise that was caused by the younger stopped. Hansol stayed under the covers and waited for a response but there was none.

A weight was lifted off the couch and Hansol was once again stuck in his familiar silence.

_Buzz…buzz_

_Practice room. Now. –Jisoo_

A single text message was all it took to make Hansol jump out of his favorite couch.

No… It was his longing to replace the feeling of loneliness to happiness… the longing to see the people who mean the world to you.

“Happy birthday!” Seventeen screamed as soon as Hansol burst open through the practice room’s door.

His vision was filled by all the typical birthday decorations but most importantly, the room was filled with all his favorite people.

“Thank you.”

Hansol is right, there is nothing special about birthdays—birthdays become special when you celebrate them with special people.

_Happy birthday Hansol_

_From,_

_Seventeen_


	13. Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, giant maknae!

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Soonyoung motioned to the eighteen candles on the cake, “they’re going to melt.”

Chan hesitates for a moment and looks around the table filled with happy faces. Without even realizing, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

“What’s wrong?!!”

Flustered, Chan wipes away the tear and nods his head.

“I’m just so happy …” he wipes away more tears. “I’m so happy to be celebrating with all the hyungs today.”

The younger pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and begins to unfold it. “I’m not really good with words but I somehow managed to put my thoughts on paper.” Chan takes in a deep breath and begins to read his letter.

“It’s been a long road but we finally made it. Every day, each and every single one of you gives me a reason to smile. You are all my inspirations, my support, my friends, and most importantly, my family. I don’t know what we’ll be doing in the future but it doesn’t really matter…

because I know that I’ll be with hyungs as Seventeen forever.”

Applause erupts as Chan happily blows out the candles. This is only the first celebration of many.

Happy Birthday Chan

From,

Seventeen


End file.
